A New Diclonius
by Alexander Cheatham
Summary: SaraChan keeps having pains in her neck at night and one night she finds something sticking out of her head.When she goes to the emergency she learns something that may change her and her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Um...well this is my first story and hopefully you will like it.Its an Elfen Lied fanfiction...soooo...let me get started

x0x0x0x0x0x0

Sara-chan woke up with a searing pain in her neck.She had no idea where the pain was coming from she yelled out for her mom and her mother rushed upstairs."Mom my neck hurts really bad and the ice and pain killers didnt help a bit." her mom look worried."Well how about I put you in a nice lavender bubble bath,it might help the muscles." "Okay.".

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sara-chan got up and went to the bathroom to take her clothes off and got in the bath.She would do anything to not have to go to the E.R..She remembered the last time she went there.When she was looking for one of the nurses she walked into what she thought was an X-ray room not being used.But what she stumbled upon when she opened that door,was horrifiying.When she swung open the 2 big doors she saw a huge tank with the "E-43" printed on it.She looked around to see if she could find a nurse and suddenly heard the tank shake and rattle.She backed up a bit in fear a bit.She looked hard at the tank and suddenly it cracked open a little to where she could see what was in it.A person.A mutated looking person with horns on there head.But she knew another name for them.Diclonius.She had heard about them on the news and knew they killed people.She quickly ran out of the room and slammed into a doctor.He yelled at her for being in the room but she just ran back to the room she was checked into.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

As Sara-chan thought about the expeirence here neck seemed to shoot out a sharp pain.She lay deeper in the bath but as she opened her eyes she saw something red floating around in the water.Blood!She quickly shot up and touched around her body to see where it was coming from she didnt find the place until she touched her head.she felt something sharp sticking out of them.As she took her hand away she saw a puddle of blood on them.What had happenedto her head?!She quickly yelled for her mother who came in and whose eyes quickly filled with tears.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

In the car her mom woundt slow down.The police pulled her over."Maa'm do you have any idea how fast you were driving just now?" she sadly pointed to Sara-chan with a shaking hand.The police man dropped his flashlight in fear and waved for them to keep going.Sara-chan was in so much pain she just wanted to get to the E.R. no matter what she saw this time.Her mom swirved into the parking lot and picked up Sara-chan.She ran into the E.R. as quickly as she could.The woman at the desk quickly pointed for them to go inside and get medicial attention.The nurses didnt even bother with a check up or anything.They picked up Sara-chan and put her in a bed.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A woman doctor came in and sat next to Sara-chan."Hi im Dr.Himazeki and i just want to look at your head and neck." she touched her head and it hurt as Dr.Himazeki touched her head her neck shot out in pain and she cried."I think we need to get X-rays immedeatly." Dr.Himazeki said.The pushed Sara-Chan on a cart and moved her to the x-ray table.The took about 7 x-rays and put her back in bed.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Ms.Umakiso we know whats happening to your daughter but before we tell you we want you to take a deep breath." Sara-chan's mother did as told."Your daughter is turning into...a Diclonius."


	2. Chapter 2

Omg!I have a couple of reviews already!I wouldn't call them compliments but I wouldn't really call them disses either but so you've read so far that Sara-Chan is becoming a diclonius,but what will this sudden change do to her life?????

ooooooooo

"C-could you repeat that again." Sara-Chans's mother said with a dry throat. "A diclonius.A mutated or mutating human.".Sara-chan grabbed her blanket and cried into it.How could this be happening to her???She wondered until the doctor said "Well,we think the cause for it is when she went into the study room where a diclonius was,somehow she caught from her.Well in simpler terms the diclonius we were holding in there gave off some type of radiations that went through the nerves of Sara-chan's brain and caused the nerves in her brain to start acting like a diclonius's.So she started developing, or mutating.". It was Sara-chan's fault.All her fault.If she hadn't gone in a room she knew she wasn't to suppose to be in. "It's all my fault. " She mumbled. "Sara I know you think this is your fault.But don't blame yourself for whats happening.". "But mom, didn't you here what they said, its because of the lab I went into.If I had never gone on my own looking for a nurse none of this would have ever happened. It is my fault…..and for sneaking in…I've paid the price.". She touched her horns and started to cry. Her mom held her and the doctors look sorta concerned. "Am I going to kill people like that Lucy girl did???". "We don't know Sara-Chan.".

oooooooooo

Sara-Chan had to have i.v.s in her arm and tubes up her arm. She hated being in the hospital. There was a feeling of gloom hanging in it.The only thing that made it better was the cute male nurse who helped Sara-Chan.There was a knock on the door. "come in." said Sara-Chan's Mother.It was the male nurse.he was so cute.he transferred to Japan from Australia he was very fluent in Japanese though and he surprisingly had only been there for 2 years.He did the regular check up and left. She hated it.Everything about the hospital.The doctors planned to do an X-ray in a couple of hours. "Sara-chan I know this is hard on you but you know its hard on me too.".Sara-chan knew her mom went well, but she just didn't get how bad it was to have an illness.The doctors came in and told them the X-rays were moved up an hour so it could be done earlier.Sara-chan was mad but kept her mouth shut. "God I hate all these stupid doctors.They act like there trying to help but all the want is there money.". "Sara-chan I know you don't mean that these doctors are trying there best to help you.. just, give them a chance.".

oooooooooo

The doctors came in to put her on a cart.She held her moms hand until she went into the X-ray room.They got Sara-Chan on the table and put to camera over her head. "Will this hurt?" she asked. "it shoundt sweetie." Said the doctor. The camera made a click sound and they took a couple of more pictures.While she was getting ready to leave Sara-Chan asked "Is the diclonius I caught this form still alive???" the doctor looked at Sara-Chan and said "yes dear she is,but trust us,shes not going to hurt you anymore then she already has. She got on the cart but suddenly an alarm went off. "Oh no she's out!" yelled the doctor "Who?!Who's out?" yelled Sara-chan "T-the diclonius…".


End file.
